The Blades of Passion
by RaginFireDesire
Summary: Tenou Haruka,a Samurai who killed many by the sword and one day swore to never kill again. But what happens when she meets Michiru?Haruka falls for her,but she has enemies,enemies who would kill Michiru to make Haruka kill again.Haruka will become the..
1. Arrival

Hmm, I just watched Rurouni Kenshin Ova's and it's so sad.. And. I had an idea of using the story plot with Haruka and Michiru. I kind of mixed it xD I decided to write in third person too. Lols

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon's Characters, or the plot of Rurouni Kenshin (Ova); though I would love too.

Hikitori- assassin

Daijabu- Are you okay?

Ano- Umm..

Gomen nasai- Sorry

Hai- Yes

Sugoi- Awesome, Great, Wonderful

Ara- Oh

Battousai- Manslayer

Koibito- Lover

Kawaii- Cute

Shimatta- Damn

The Blade Of Passion 

Ten years ago, when all wars raged on. Sword against sword. There was a person named Tenou Haruka, this person was a hikitori. Believe it or not, this killer was only in her late teens. She would kill everyone who got in her way. But she kept many secrets, like she was a woman. But no one knew, and no one tried to interfere with her life, because the price of that could end with his or her lives taken. But one day when all the wars stopped the hikitori vanished and was never seen again. No one knows what happened to Tenou Haruka or her side as the hikitori.

It was now a decade since wars have stopped and every village in Japan was finally at peace. The way of the sword is still carried and everyone resumed normal lives as farmers, waiters, and samurai. There were many by passers in Kyoto and one of them was a tall handsome blonde, in a blue and white kimono. Strolling across the bridge. The samurai continued her stroll across the bridge until she stopped at some small restaurant. The blonde sat down and waited for a waiter to serve her.

At the kitchen there were some women, dressed in green as a uniform of the restaurant. All of them whispering how the blonde was really handsome and good looking. One of the servers came out and she had gorgeous aqua curls. She served the blonde some tea and asked her what she wanted. The waitress nodded and began to walk back until some drunken man touched her.

"Hey! Let's go back at my place and have some fun" The drunk man mumbled and pulled her down. The waitress screamed and no one tried to help her.

"Release the girl" The blonde samurai stated coldly.

"Why? You look like a man who would like to share." The man hiccupped and sat up.

"Release her, I will not repeat myself again." The blonde said once more, placing her hand on her sword.

The man shoved the girl harshly only to be caught by the blonde. The drunken man took out his sword and was about to cut the aqua haired girl until another sword blocked it. The blonde samurai gently pushed the girl out of the way and continued to block attacks. The blonde leaped back two times and put her sword back into her sheath. She stood in position, bending forward. One hand on her sheath and one hand on the handle of her sword.

Some of the men were wide eyed at the stance the blonde had stood in. The blonde dashed toward the man and leaped, she pulled out her sword and injured the man on the shoulder.

"My sword will not harm you, yet it will punish you." The blonde mumbled and put away her sword. The drunken man fell down and moaned in defeat, while people laughed at him. The blonde made her way to a certain girl and helped her up.

"Daijabu?" she said.

"I'm alright" The girl said and stood up.

"May I know the name of my savior?" The girl asked.

"Tenou Haruka"

"Kaiou Michiru."

The two introduced themselves and bowed.

"Arigato Haruka-san, is there anything I can repay you with? "

" Ano.. there is one thing. I just arrived at Kyoto and I need a place to stay." Haruka explained and made gestures to Michiru.

"I see, well you can come live at my place for a while" Michiru answered and smiled warmly. The blonde smiled too.

"Arigato Michiru-san"

Later that evening Haruka and Michiru spent the rest of there time socializing. Getting to know each other and commenting silly things about each other. It was than after dinner Michiru excused herself to take a bath. Haruka went outside and stared at the moon. She closed her eyes and saw violent images of people getting slaughtered by her. She opened her eyes once again, she reminded herself that was the past and now in the present she would help people instead of killing them. Right than, Haruka heard a scream coming from Michiru, who was in the a washroom.

"Michiru-san?" Haruka called, and quickly rushed into the washroom. Only to see a naked Michiru who was quite red at the time. It was too late for Haruka to realize it but she had just stepped in the washroom and Michiru was naked in front of her.. Michiru screamed once again and dove straight into the water.

"Gomen nasai!" Haruka screamed and quickly closed the door.

Inside the washroom, Michiru relaxed into her nice warm water. She thought back and saw the face of Haruka's when she opened the door. She chuckled, yet she wasn't embarrass that Haruka saw her. She felt like it wasn't a big deal.. Though Michiru saw right through the blonde, she knew she was a woman. A kimono never lies. Michiru giggled and continued to wash up. Meanwhile, outside of the small house Haruka sat down in the living room curled up next to the window. Her sword leaning against her chest. Haruka had dozed off right after she interrupted Michiru's bathing session. A smile appeared on her lips as Haruka slept.

Michiru stepped out of the washroom and immediately saw Haruka sleeping in the corner of the room. Michiru smiled and went to her room to get a blanket for the blonde. Michiru came back, and placed the blanket over the blonde. Michiru wiped a few strands of hair from the blondes face and noticed a scar. A cross shaped scar.. Michiru pondered of how it got there and where it came from. Michiru gently placed her fingers on the scar. Haruka suddenly woke up and drew her sword in front of Michiru. Michiru at the time was shocked at Haruka's sudden movements. She could only stand there in shock.

Haruka noticed what she did and apologized to her. She also explained to Michiru that a samurai always has fast reactions in whatever they were doing, which included sleeping. Haruka didn't know why but she included that she fought in the war that took place a decade ago. Michiru was astronished about Haruka's past. The blonde didn't include one certain part yet. Haruka was scared that if she told Michiru about the hikitori side of Haruka, Michiru would freak out. Though Michiru wanted to know about Haruka's past and about the scar on her left cheek.

"Michiru-san" Haruka called out and faced her.

"Hai?"

"Nevermind" Haruka said right after she called Michiru.

"It's getting late, you should sleep." Haruka advised and Michiru only nodded.

Haruka picked up the blanket that was lying on the floor and continued to look outside the window. In about twenty minutes the blonde had dozed off again. This time into a deeper slumber.

The sunlight made its way to the small house Michiru owned, the birds outside chirped loudly, about to begin their morning meal. Haruka slowly opened her eyes and looked at the empty space. She finally remembered that she had spent the night with Michiru-san. Haruka heard Michiru singing a song outside of the house. Michiru had already engaged in cleaning up her house. Haruka saw a bucket and a cloth and began to wipe the wooden floors. Michiru heard footsteps behind her and saw Haruka cleaning the floors. Haruka flashed a quick smile to Michiru and continued to clean the floors.

After about an hour and a half of cleaning, the two settled down and ate breakfast.

"Sugoi!" Haruka chirped and looks at the table of food.

"Ara?" Michiru took out a handkerchief and began to laugh on it.

Haruka smirked and began to eat the food in front of her.

"Eh, Haruka-san?" Michiru began and continued to eat her food.

"Hai?"

"I'm going to buy some groceries, would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course, I'd gladly accompany you."

At the market, Michiru and Haruka strolled off into each store picking out fruits and vegetables. Everything was going well until someone yelled a name.

"Hey you! Battousai" A tall man yelled. Haruka looked back at the man.

"We don't need your kind here!" The man continued to yell.

"I mean no trouble" Haruka explained and smiled politely. Haruka always had a short temper, which was until her master taught her how to control it. And only release it while fighting.

"I knew it! You are him! The Hikitori Battousai! You can't miss it! Short blonde hair and a cross scar!" one of the villagers yelled.

"I am no longer the Hikitori Battousai.."

"Enough!" A Chief officer yelled.

"Tenou-san my apologies" The chief bowed and apologized.

"No problem.."

Haruka continued to follow Michiru, and carried the bags.

"Michiru-san.. Do you really need this much food?" I nagged and made a pouting face.

"Oi.. You need a lot of food for two.." Michiru answered and continued to buy more vegetables.

Back at the house, dinner was eaten in silence..

"Haruka-san.." Michiru said.

"Hai?"

"Are you really the hikitori battousai?"

"Yes, I am.." Haruka answered in defeat.. Haruka thought now all her chances with Michiru were gone.. Michiru would probably kick her out..

"Okay than… are there anymore secrets you have?" Michiru asked another question.

"Well there's one.. thing.." Haruka started to mumble..

"Come on! There's nothing you can tell me that will surprise me.." Michiru paused. "Not even if you're a woman.."

"I'm a wo.." Haruka was about to start her sentence until she heard Michiru.

"How did you know?" Haruka asked with one brow up.

" A kimono never lies." Michiru winked. After dinner, Haruka and Michiru were on the doorstep of the house looking up at the moon. The wind blew gently, causing cherry blossoms to fly across the night. Michiru leaned on Haruka's shoulder and Haruka put her arm around the others waist.

"I'll protect you.." Haruka whispered.

It was about three weeks, twenty-one days since Haruka and Michiru started living together. Haruka and Michiru went to do some errands and when Michiru was about to pay for the item she bought the owner of the store whispered to Michiru.

"Kawaii Koibito.." The old woman cackled.

Michiru turned a bright red and told the woman that Haruka was not her lover. Haruka was outside of the store until she noticed two men trying to take advantage of a young girl.

"Hey come on! You're beautiful.. and you like me too, I can see it." The man said loudly and forced a kiss on the girl. The girl screamed right after and broke the kiss.

"You whore! You never scream when I kiss you!" The man shouted and slapped the girl. The girl whimpered and ran away from the man.

Haruka nodded her head sadly and watched as the man laughed at the girl. Someone tapped Haruka's shoulder and she looked back. A punch came flying through her face. She flew a couple of feet back before she hopped and landed on her feet and not on her head. The man came rushing towards her and drew his sword out. Haruka quickly drew her sword out and blocked the attack. There were many screams and gasp at the sudden fight.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed and dropped the bag that was holding her groceries.

"Konnichiwa Battousai.." The man greeted and continued to fight.

"Tenou Haruka right? Nice to meet you. Soichi Tomoe"

"What do you want?" Haruka said and jumped up and came down fast slashing his chest. Soichi staggered a couple of steps back and regained his stance. Soichi rushed at Haruka and disappeared. Haruka turned around and saw him, but it was too late. He had already made an incision on her back.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled again and rushed toward her side.

"Michiru stay back.." Haruka coughed up and pushed her to the side.

"Haruka-san.. So you have a koibito…. Become the Hikitari Battousai once more! And she will live.. Go to the place where the war started.." Soichi yelled and took Michiru with him. Haruka tried to run, but she found her body couldn't move.. There was no serious wound.. but her body would not move.. 'A paralyzing strike?' She thought.

"Michiru!" Haruka screamed and tried to move again.

"Shimatta… I'll protect you.. Michiru.." Haruka recalled to herself and her world went black.

**Author's Notes**- This is.. the longest chapter I've ever wrote O.O I hoped you like it. Read and review please .


	2. Awakening

Well, here's chapter two! I hope you like it . I've had this idea for sometime now.. Haruka and Michiru plus the plot of Rurouni Kenshin ova's (Samurai X) I think it's good. How about you? Oh I mixed the story with some of my ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor do I own the plot of Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X Ova's. I would love too though..

Kuso- Shit

Hikitori- Assassin

Battousai- Manslayer

Ano- Um

Ara- Oh

Gomen Nasai- Sorry

Koibito-Lover

Kawaii- Cute

Shimatta- Damn

Daijabu- It's okay, Are you okay?

Hai- Yes, Yeah

Iie- No

Nani- What?

Onegai- Please

Awakening 

"_Shimatta… I'll protect you.. Michiru.." Haruka recalled to herself and her world went black._

Haruka awoke on the ground and stared up onto the sky. She sat up and suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back. She yelped, but than an image blew across her mind. A girl with aqua curls.

"Michiru!" Haruka yelled and slowly stood up. She tried to recall what Soichi had said before she fainted.

"_Haruka-san.. So you have a koibito…. Become the Hikitari Battousai once more! And she will live.. Go to the place where the war started.." Soichi yelled_

'Where everything started..' Haruka thought to herself. She finally placed a location on where Soichi had to be. He was at the destroyed shrine, or at least what was left of the Shrine. Haruka quickly ran Southwards and ignored the stinging sensation on her back.

"What are you going to do" Michiru screamed at Soichi

"Nothing!" I just want the real hikitori battousai to awaken once again. It would be an honor to die by the best.." Soichi explained and looked toward Michiru.

"And what are you going to do with me?" Michiru asked, trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Nothing, just sit. I'm not going to harm you or anything.." Soichi smiled and looked toward the road ahead.

'Haruka! Please come.. Hurry!' Michiru prayed to herself hoping Haruka would make it here soon.

Haruka continued to run down the road, ignoring all the thoughts running through her mind. There was only one thought in her mind at the moment. Michiru. That's all the blonde could think about. Having her safe back at her house and unharmed. Hopefully she will be unharmed. No she will be unharmed.. I swear she will. Haruka continued to run until she saw some of the Shrine's debris on the floor. Just half a mile more..

"Welcome Battousai.. You made it just on time" Soichi glanced and Michiru and smiled a wicked smile.

"Let her go" Haruka yelled.

"No not yet, I want a fight first.." Soichi answered back and took out his sword. The blonde stood in her position again. One hand on her sword and the other hand on her sheath. A leaf rustled and the two were off. They were going so fast you could only see the reflections of their swords. The two leaped back and stared at each other. There was a slight tore near Haruka's shoulder, and the same with Soichi's.

Haruka rushed in again, lifting her sword high and swinging it down. Soichi was caught in the trap; the blonde pushed her sword against her enemy, until Soichi kicked her in the stomach. Haruka flew back a couple of meters but regained her compusure. Soichi ran toward the blonde and leaped. Haruka leaped too and plenty of slashes and slices were thrown. The two continued to fight until Haruka drew back.

"You can't defeat me Haruka-san. Become the battousai once more!" Soichi repeated himself.

"Or do I have to force you?" Soichi made his way towards Michiru and took her by the bow on her Kimono. Soichi held his weapon across her cheek. He pretended to make an incision and Michiru tensed up as the blade ran across her cheek slowly. Haruka could only watch at the scene in front of her. She told herself not to become the killer she once was. But she couldn't help it.. The one she loved was about to get hurt.

Soichi frowned upon seeing the blonde's reaction. He threw Michiru onto the ground and kicked her. Michiru yelped and screamed. She quickly covered her face and endured Soichis hard kicks against her chest and stomach. Haruka saw Soichi kick Michiru.. She saw how he threw her on the ground harshly..

'Save her you baka!' Her mind yelled and screamed fiercely throughout her head.

"That's enough.." Haruka yelled loudly. Michiru saw how Haruka's eye expression changed.. the eyes she saw which were soft and full of love, had turned into a pained killing expression.

"Welcome back battousai.." Soichi cackled and picked up his sword. Haruka pulled out her reversed sword. Yes, her sword was reversed. She made a vow to never kill again after the war was over, she ordered a reversed sword so that the dull side would always be up. But now that Haruka flipped it, the sharp side glowed with the moonlight. Haruka rushed in at lightning speed. Slashing Soichi across the chest.

Soichi yelled in pain, one hand over his chest. Seeing the blood gushing out. He smiled, Soichi was aroused by battle… He couldn't get enough.. Soichi dove into the battle once more, waving his sword helplessly and he tried to dodge the attacks by the flash of blonde hair. Haruka made another incision across his chest, making it look like an X had been formed on his chest. The blonde couldn't stop, her mind tried to fight for control but she couldn't. The blonde put her sword back into her sheath and stood in the position as she always did

She rushed toward the half-dead Soichi, cutting him everywhere. Michiru gasped at the scene in front of her.. Seeing the soft lovable blonde killing someone. It pained her heart to see, that Haruka could be so violent. Michiru looked away and covered her eyes. Soichi fell lifelessly to the ground after ten minutes fighting with the new awakened Hikitori Battousai..

"Tenou Haruka-san.. you will…" Soichi coughed and tried to complete his sentence. "You will.. reawaken once more.. the bloodlust will never end!"

Haruka stabbed Soichi in the chest, finally shutting him up. He was annoying, the blonde couldn't help it. She continued to cut him, slice him whatever she could do to cause him in pain.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled and rushed over toward the blonde. Haruka ignored her and continued to hit the lifeless body that lay on the floor.

"Haruka! Stop!" Michiru yelled again, standing right next to Haruka. No use, the blonde didn't pay attention. Michiru thought she had to do something drastic to snap the blonde out of the trance. Michiru rushed toward Haruka and placed her lips on hers. Haruka tensed up and let go of her sword. Haruka realized she had become the hikitori battousai for.. ten minutes or more.. She frowned. Haruka had also realized that Michiru was kissing her. Haruka relaxed into the kiss and pulled back. Haruka saw the worry and concern in her eyes.

"Gomen nasai.. You shouldn't have saw that.." Haruka mumbled softly and a tear slid across her face.

"Daijabu..Haruka.. It's over.." Michiru whispered softly and hugged Haruka.

"Hai, it is.." Haruka answered and hugged Michiru back.

Haruka picked up her sword, and again wiped her blade that was stained with blood. The two walked back to Kyoto arm in arm, the walk was silent though.

It was finally morning, and Haruka awoke. She noticed she had a different kimono on, it was.. Blue and silver.. She stood up and noticed Michiru's bed was folded neatly. Haruka made her way outside and saw Michiru engage in her usual morning chores. Haruka, as always, wiped the wooden floors of the small house. Haruka also hung her wet kimono and some of Michiru's clothes.

The two went back inside and ate breakfast together. Both in a cheery mood, they laughed at everything they said, or in this case Michiru giggled.

"Michiru?" Haruka called out. Michiru noticed that Haruka didn't use honorifics, but she didn't mind. She liked Haruka more than a friend from the beginning and wanted something more..

"That kiss yesterday.. did you really mean it?" Haruka asked and her gaze fell upon the sea nymph.

"Hai.." Michiru answered back, with a sparkle in her eye. A sparkle that only lovers share.

Haruka walked closer to Michiru and had her against the wall.

"We can't be together.." The blonde whispered softly against Michiru's soft ear.

"Nani? Why?" Michiru whispered back, tears trailing down her face. Haruka walked to the side and stared at Michiru.

"Because.. people will always want to battle me and.. your one person who I don't want to see get hurt." Haruka explained and looked away from Michiru's pained expression.

"I don't care about them! Or me! I just want to be with you.." Michiru yelled back, wiping some of her own tears.

"You don't care?" Haruka asked.

"Iie" Michiru answered back.

"You see you don't care but I do! I care about you.. And I don't want to see you hurt by me.. Or people who hate me for whatever reason!" Haruka confessed and was about to take her leave.

"Gomen ne, I love you too. But not now.. In a world where there are killers, they'll always be after me.. But I promise.. When everything's over.. we can be together, I'll be back later tonight.." Haruka said, and left the house.

Michiru stood there, shocked at what she had just heard. She collapsed to her knees and continued to cry.

"Why? Why why?" Michiru said in between her sobs. "Haruka.. you baka.." Michiru continued to cry and yell out why and Haruka's name.

Haruka on the other hand felt hurt too, she wanted to love Michiru. She wanted to make Michiru hers.. But she can't.. If she ever did, people would know and start to kidnap her. And than force Haruka into something she abandoned long ago. One thing she didn't want to see was Michiru hurt..

She had seen many of her loved ones hurt. Her mother and her sister.. protected her when she was young from an attack by bandits.. She remembered the old days when she used to cry.. She made a vow to avenge them, and that she did. But avenging didn't make her loved ones come back. She had to cope with it.. It even haunts her till this day. Haruka continued her walk around Kyoto until night came.

Haruka hurried back at Michiru's house and heard Michiru weeping softly under her pillows.

"Michiru-san, I'm back.." Haruka said and left. Michiru looked up to see Haruka but she left and made her way to another room. Haruka frowned, she didn't like to see Michiru cry because of her.

'You love her' Haruka's mind screamed. 'Make a move on her!' The blonde nodded her head no and tried to stop all the voices inside her head.

"Haruka-san?" Haruka looked up and saw Michiru, whose eyes were red. The blonde stood up and walked toward Michiru. She pulled Michiru closer and hugged her. At first the aqua haired girl didn't know what to say or do. Haruka had told her she couldn't be together, so what was she doing now?

"Haruka! What are you doing? You told me we couldn't be together. And now here you are hugging me! Is this some sort of cruel joke? I will not.." Michiru was about to let all her anger out until she was silenced by Haruka's lips. The kiss was gentle and soft. It made Michiru's heart melt.

"I love you…" Michiru pulled back from the kiss, inches no, centimeters from Haruka's face.

"I love you too, and I made up my mind.. We'll go through all the rough times.. Together." Haruka explained and kissed Michiru once more.

"Hai.. Together.." Michiru repeated Haruka's words. It was than, when Michiru noticed it. You could see that Haruka's eye was filled with lust and passion. Michiru kissed Haruka again and they made there way towards Michiru's bed. The two landed softly onto the bed and broke the kiss. Michiru put her hand on one side of Haruka's robe and began to slide it off. Haruka's hand stopped Michiru from doing anything else. The blonde nodded no.

"It's too soon for that and plus..." Haruka whispered.

"Nani?" Michiru asked. Haruka placed herself on top of Michiru and kissed her once more..

"I like to lead.." Haruka whispered seductively and smirked.

**Author's Notes-** Lol, How was this chapter? Hoped it met your expectations! Read and review onegai! . See ya next time..

Thank you, **MistressofDespir, Agent-Ayu, Urooj, LitaDelacour, Bound Dragon, Bibi3758, Tache, PrincessSerenity101, and RukaMichi13. **


End file.
